Celos
by TheLastHokage
Summary: Como reaccionaran Milk y Goku al ver a su respectiva pareja muy feliz al lado de otra persona. Solo seran dos capitulos, uno para Milk y otro para Goku.
1. Milk

**Hola a todos. Ya vine con otra historia, si ya se que había dicho que iba a hacer una historia de Bardock y Goku, pero se me vino a la mente esta idea y la quise hacer. Espero que les guste.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de la franquicia de Dragon Ball, así como esta, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, no a mí.**

* * *

 **Milk**

La familia Son estaba disfrutando de una visita al centro comercial, bueno más bien la que estaba disfrutando la visita era la única mujer de la familia, ya que los hombres estaban aburridos y cansados de estar de tienda en tienda y, a parte, de cargar la infinidad de bolsas y cajas de todas las compras que ha hecho señora de la casa.

-Milk, aún falta mucho para terminar- le pregunta su esposo todo decaído.

-Solo falta unas cosas que necesito y eso es todo- respondió la pelinegra.

-Eso espero, porque tengo mucha hambre- esta vez fue Goten el que habló.

-Sí, yo también- ahora fue Gohan

-Y yo- Goku

Milk suspiró, no podía creer que aguantaran horas y horas de entrenamiento y no puedan con unas pocas horas de ir compras. Los ignoró y siguió comprando sus cosas.

* * *

Cuando ya había terminado los 4 se dirigieron a un restaurante para poder saciar su hambre.

-¡Que rico esta todo!- decía el peleador más fuerte del universo, mientras devoraba la comida.

-¡Es cierto!- le siguió el hijo mayor, también devorando todo.

-¡Sí!- por último el niño de la misma manera.

-¡Ustedes cuatro coman más despacio que no ven que nos están viendo todos!- los regañó la mujer, ya que veía como todos los clientes les quedaban viendo asustados, aunque claro que ninguno le hizo caso.

-Mamá, quiero ir al baño- le dijo Goten a su madre

-Gohan, acompaña a tu hermano al baño por favor- le ordenó a su hijo mayor.

-Ay ¿por qué yo? Goten ya puede ir solo- replicó el muchacho.

-Gohan…- le dijo Milk con un tono escalofriante.

-Está bien, vamos Goten- el joven asustado se llevó a su hermano rápido.

-Yo también voy al baño, no tardo- le avisó ella a su marido antes de irse.

Goku siguió comiendo hasta terminar todo lo que tenía el plato.

-Aahh… que delicioso- el de cabello alborotado se relajó en su asiento mientras esperaba a su familia.

-Hola- una voz lo sacó de su relajación y vio a una mujer muy bonita de cabello castaño dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Hee… hola- le devolvió el saludo.

-Perdón por venir así pero es que ya no hay mesas disponibles y como lo vi solo, creí que podría acompañarlo- le dijo la mujer bonita.

-Oh, claro no hay problema- él le dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Natsuki, mucho gusto- ella le dio la mano para apretarla.

-Yo soy Goku, mucho gusto- el saiyajin le devolvió el apretón de mano.

-Oye ¿eres un peleador de artes marciales o algo parecido?- ella le pregunto al ver el gi que tenia puesto.

-¡Sí, me gusta mucho pelear! Pero ¿cómo sabes?-

-Por tu traje jijiji- ella se rio divertida de su despiste.

-Aahh, pues sí jejeje- él se rio con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? A mí me gustan mucho las artes marciales, de hecho hubo un tiempo en que las practique- ese comentario llamo mucho la atención del peleador.

-¡¿En serio?!- ella asintió con una sonrisa. –Vaya, yo creí que a las mujeres no les interesaban las artes marciales, como no he visto a muchas mujeres luchadoras-

-jejejeje, bueno es que hay mujeres un poco más delicadas, pero te aseguro que muchas muy fuertes he- le comentó ella haciendo que Goku recuerde a su esposa.

Milk ya había salido del baño y se dirigía a su mesa y paró en seco al ver a su marido riendo, pero eso no fue lo que la alteró, sino fue que lo hacía junto a una mujer que además era muy bonita.

-Jajajaja… ay Goku eres tan gracioso- la castaña se reía divertida de las ocurrencias del saiyajin.

-Jejejeje… muchos dicen eso… ¡Oh Milk ya regresaste!- exclamó el luchador al ver a su mujer llegando, aunque notó que estaba de mal humor.

Natsuki vio a la mujer de cabello negro y sintió curiosidad al saber que Goku la conocía.

-Sí ya regrese…- ese tono no fue muy amigable que digamos. -¿Quién es ella?- Milk vio a la mujer con una cara de muy pocos amigos que hizo estremecer a la pobre castaña.

-Oh… ella es Natsuki, acabamos de ser amigos ¿verdad?- explicó Goku con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-He… sí claro- respondió la mujer

-Y se puede saber por qué estaba sentada en la misma mesa con MI esposo- le preguntó la esposa del peleador enfatizando la palabra "mi".

Natsuki se sorprendió al escuchar que Goku es casado, ella creía que era soltero porque lo vio solo, sintió algo de decepción porque le había gustado el hombre.

-Es que no había lugares para sentarse y ella me vio solo y quiso acompañarme- le respondió Goku a su esposa. En eso llegan Gohan y Goten.

-Perdón la tardanza es que me tope con unos amigos y quisieron conocer a Goten también- se disculpaba el hijo mayor quien no sabía lo que pasaba en la mesa hasta que vio a la castaña sentada junto a su padre. -¿Quién es ella?-

-Gohan, ella es Natsuki, apenas nos hicimos amigos- la presentó el mayor de los Son. –Natsuki, ellos son mis hijos Gohan y Goten-

-Mucho gusto/Hola- dijeron los hermanos respectivamente.

 _-Hasta tiene dos hijos-_ pensó sorprendida y triste la mujer. –Mucho gusto-

-Bueno ya vámonos que ya es tarde- dijo Milk dejando el dinero de la cuenta y saliendo del restaurante.

-Sí, vámonos Goten, y adiós señorita- se despidió el hijo mayor.

-Adiós- también se despidió el menor.

Milk vio por la ventana del restaurante como su marido se despedía de su nueva "amiga" y de cómo ella le dio algo. Después Goku salió del restaurante.

-¿Ya terminaste de despedirte de tu nueva amiga?- le preguntó con sarcasmo

-Sí, Natsuki es una mujer muy divertida y muy bonita- ese comentario hizo enojar más a Milk.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, ella dijo que se iba a la habitación para descansar y así lo hizo.

-¿Por qué se habrá enojado su madre?- preguntó Goku a sus hijos.

-Creo que fue por tu nueva amiga- le respondió Gohan.

-¿Por Natsuki? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido. –SI ella es my amigable, divertida y bonita-

-Creo que precisamente es por eso… hablas demasiado bien de esa mujer que mi mamá se puso celosa- le explicó su hijo mayor.

-¿Celosa?-

Gohan suspiró, a veces se olvidaba que su padre ignoraba muchas cosas de ese ámbito. –Los celos son cuando una persona siente que su pareja ama a otra y no a ella- termino su explicación.

-Entonces dices que Milk cree que yo amo a Natsuki y no a ella-

-Algo así- respondió el joven. –Bueno ya me voy a mi cuarto, vamos Goten-

-Sí ay voy, hasta mañana papá- y se fueron sin esperar respuesta. Goku se quedó pensando en lo que le explicó su hijo. Decidió ir a hablar con Milk.

Llego a la habitación y la vio acostada dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Milk, ¿estás dormida?- no recibió respuesta. –Milk- insistió y ahora si la obtuvo.

-No ¿Qué quieres?- le contestó de una forma despectiva que Goku tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-¿Te enojaste porque dije cosas muy buenas de Natsuki?- le preguntó con miedo.

-…-

-Gohan me dijo que estas celosa ¿es cierto?-

-…-

-¡Milk!-

Ella se levantó de la cama para ponerse en frente de él.

-Contéstame una cosa Goku, ¿Qué piensas de ella?- le preguntó con un semblante serio.

-Ya… ya te lo dije, simplemente creo que es una mujer divertida, amigable y bonita…-

-Todo lo contrario a mi ¿verdad?- ella suspiró con desgano.

-Pero el que yo piense así de ella no significa que la amo, me cayó bien nada más- el trató de aclarar las cosas para que Milk no siguiera enojada y triste, le dolía mucho verla así y más si es por su culpa.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- preguntó ella.

Goku tuvo el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, cosa rara ya que el no suele hacer eso. –No tengo por qué mentirte, a la unica mujer a la que amo y nunca cambiaria por nadie eres tú- le dijo él.

Ella no resistió más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que no se irá de su lado. Él correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estas más tranquila?- ella asintió. –Bueno que te parece si nos dormimos de una vez, estoy muy cansado- él se dispuso a tirarse a la cama, ella también lo hizo.

Ya cuando los dos estuvieron acostados, Goku abrazándola por la espalda, ella tuvo otra pregunta por hacer. –Oye Goku…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué fue lo que esa mujer te dio cuando se despidieron?-

-Mmm… oh, fue un papel donde me escribió su número de teléfono, por si algún día quería volver a verla y hablar-

-…-

-¿Milk?- preguntó al no recibir una respuesta.

-Sabes que si le llamas te mandare a dormir afuera y no te preparare comida por un mes ¿verdad?- ese comentario le trajo un horrible escalofrío al guerrero.

-No te preocupes… de todas maneras ya se me había olvidado, jejeje- le contesto muy asustado de que cumpliera su amenaza.

De cualquier forma, Goku aprendió algo nuevo hoy, que los celos pueden hacer que su esposa de más miedo de lo normal.

* * *

 **Este fue el primer capitulo, el proximo y ultimo capitulo se tratara de los celos de Goku, me da mucha gracia imaginarme a Goku celoso no se ustedes jajaja. Bueno me despido, no les puedo prometer que subire el otro capitulo la otra semana porque no se, con eso de que me encargan mucha tarea y ya estamos acabando el semestre, pero sí les prometo que lo intentare. Hasta pronto.**


	2. Goku

**Hola a todos, ya vine con el último capítulo de esta historia, el capítulo anterior se trató de los celos de Milk, ahora vamos con los celos de Goku. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **NOTA: La franquicia de Dragon Ball así como sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Goku**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Goku y Milk se casaron y todo ese tiempo han vivido muy felices, sobre todo Milk, que por fin pudo cumplir su sueño de casarse con su amor de toda la vida. Aunque no fue sencillo los primeros días, ya que Goku no sabía nada de lo que conllevaba un matrimonio, tuvo que tener mucha paciencia para poder explicarle todo muy detalladamente, no es que ella fuera una experta pero por lo menos sabía lo básico.

En este momento los dos están en el comedor, desayunando.

-Goku, me gustaría ir a visitar a mi padre, hace mucho que no lo veo y quisiera saludarlo- Milk le sugirió a su esposo.

-Cgglarugo, go hay prgoema- contestó el saiyajin con la boca excesivamente llena.

-¡Traga antes de hablar!- lo regañó.

Goku tragó y le volvió a repetir. –Claro no hay problema, ¿Cuándo quieres ir?-

-Puede ser hoy en la tarde, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó.

-Me parece bien- dijo antes de levantarse. –Voy a entrenar un poco para digerir la comida- y salió de la casa.

Milk suspiró y se dispuso a recoger los trastes y a lavarlos.

Pasaron las horas y la pelinegra se preparaba para ir a visitar a su padre, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, no lo ve desde el día de su boda.

-Goku, ¿ya estás listo?- preguntó la mujer.

-Sí Milk, desde hace mucho que lo estoy- dijo el de cabello alborotado.

-Bueno ya vámonos-

-Sí… ¡Nube Voladora!- él llamó a su nube que respondió de inmediato al grito.

Goku se subió primero y luego ayudó a Milk a subir. Arrancaron para ir rumbo al castillo de Ox-Satan.

El camino no fue muy largo ni muy corto, ninguno habló durante el recorrido, solo disfrutaban de los paisajes. Al llegar al castillo se bajaron de la nube y esta se fue volando.

Ya dentro del castillo fueron recibidos por Ox-Satan que los saludó con mucha felicidad.

-¡Milk, Goku, que alegría verlos!- la chica fue a abrazar a su padre.

-¡Papá! Tenía muchas ganas de verte- dijo al momento de separarse.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho hija, pero bueno díganme ¿cómo les ha ido en su vida de casados?- el hombre gigante le preguntó a la pareja.

-Bien, estos meses han sido maravillosos, ¿verdad Goku?- la pelinegra le preguntó a su esposo.

-¿He?... Ah sí claro, jejeje- el saiyajin dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno pasemos a la sala, deben estar muy cansados-

Los tres estuvieron hablando durante horas hasta que vino una empleada de la casa.

-Disculpe señor pero afuera hay un joven que desea verlo- dijo la sirvienta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?... hazlo pasar- la mujer asintió y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Al poco tiempo se dejo ver un muchacho joven como de la misma edad que los dos casados, tenía el cabello castaño, vestía un traje muy elegante.

-Hola, buenas tardes- saludó el joven.

-¡Dai!, muchacho, ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Ya estás muy grande! La ultima vez que te vi eras un niño muy pequeño- saludó con alegría el rey.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlo Ox-Satan; sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-¡Dai! ¡¿Eres tú?!- se escuchó una voz un tanto aguda, el muchacho y el hombre se voltearon a ver a la dueña del grito. –No puede ser, estas muy cambiado-

El castaño se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la mujer en que se había convertido su mejor amiga y amor de la infancia.

-¡Milk! No puede ser, mírate, eres toda una mujer- le contestó el joven.

-Gracias-

Dai no lo podía creer, creyó que al estar tantos años sin verla se iba a olvidar de ese amor que sentía por ella, pero al mirarla en este momento, así de hermosa, supo que no, de hecho el sentimiento era más fuerte. Tal vez sería momento de confesar sus sentimientos.

-¡Goku ven aquí por favor!- gritó Milk.

El castaño se preguntó quién sería Goku, tal vez su mascota. Pero cuan fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre de cabello negro alborotado vestido con gi naranja.

-¿Qué sucede Milk?- preguntó el peleador.

-Dai, quiero presentarte a Goku, mi esposo- esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría al joven castaño. Sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura.

-¡¿Tu esposo?!... pero ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?- no lo podía creer, su amor de toda la vida se caso con otro.

-Bueno pues, nos casamos hace seis meses, es que es una historia larga, jeje. Goku saluda a mi amigo-

-Oh… Hola- por alguna razón Goku sentía algo raro sobre este tipo.

-Hola- contestó forzadamente el castaño.

-Bueno, voy a avisarles a las cocineras que empiecen a hacer la cena- dijo el rey.

-No, espera papá, yo quiero hacer la cena, a Goku le gusta mi comida, ¿verdad Goku?-

-Claro que sí, es muy deliciosa- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Milk se fue a la cocina y Ox-Satan tenía que atender unas cosas, así que los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos en la sala, la situación se puso muy incómoda, ninguno sabía qué decir. Hasta ahora.

-Milk se ha puesto muy hermosa- Ese comentario hizo que Goku sintiera una molestia en el pecho.

-Y dime Goku, ¿Cómo conociste a Milk?- preguntó Dai.

-Hee… pues… la conocí cuando éramos niños, Ox-Satan me mando a buscarla para encontrar al maestro Roshi- explicó el joven saiyajin.

-Ya veo… y ¿cómo decidieron casarse?-

-Heee…. Bueno… Milk me pidió que le prometiera que sería mi esposa, pero yo creía que esposa significaba comida-

Dai pensaba que este tipo estaba mal de la cabeza si creía que esposa significaba comida.

-Así que solamente se casaron por una promesa- Dai vio una oportunidad para obtener a Milk.

-Mmmm… algo así- contestó Goku-

-Y dime Goku, ¿a qué te dedicas?-

-¿A que me dedico de qué?-

-¿En qué trabajas?-

-Mmm… No yo no trabajo, yo practico artes marciales- el castaño se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo que no trabajas? Entonces ¿Cómo mantienes a Milk, la casa?- preguntó indignado.

-Bueno pues… Ox-Satan le manda dinero a Milk, con eso ella compra la comida y todo eso-

Dai no tenía palabras, este hombre era un mantenido, como es posible que Milk se casara con él. Le iba a reclamar cuando llegó la sirvienta diciendo que la cena estaba lista.

Estando ya en el comedor los cuatro se dispusieron a comer.

-Esto está delicioso, ¿en serio tu lo hiciste Milk?- preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, me alegra que les gustara- agradeció la joven.

-Cielos Milk, voy a tener que robarte para que me cocines solamente a mí jajaja- claramente dijo eso con doble sentido.

Goku se detuvo de devorar sus alimentos al escuchar eso. ¿Robarse a Milk?, ¿para que le cocine a él solamente?

-Jajajaja, sí claro- Milk lo tomó como una broma.

-Oye, no te burles que puedo hablar en serio he, jajajaja… por cierto Goku, ¿sabías que Milk y yo cuando éramos niños jugábamos a que éramos esposos?- preguntó Dai a Goku.

-¿En serio? Yo no me acuerdo que hacíamos eso- ni recordara ya que todo es una mentira.

-Claro que sí Milk, acuérdate, hasta me dijiste que cuando fuéramos grandes nos íbamos a casar de verdad-

-No, no me acuerdo, pero bueno eran cosas de niños ¿no? Jejejeje- ella dijo.

-Claro… cosas de niños… que rica cena, con esto reafirmo mis ganas de robarte para que seas mi única cocinera-

Milk solo respondía con risas, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Dai decía esas cosas. Y Goku sentía como una molestia lo invadía cada vez más.

-Por cierto Milk, aún practicas artes marciales, porque déjame decirte que ahora soy muy fuerte he-

-Yo también soy fuerte- dijo Goku que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado. Dai volteó a verlo con burla.

-¿A sí? No me digas- aunque Goku fuera tonto, sabía que ese tipo se estaba burlando de él. –Oye Milk, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una pelea?- de pronto Goku se levantó con mucha furia.

-Goku, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Milk.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de su esposa.

-Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó el padre de Milk.

-Porque sí- respondió enojado.

-Oye dejala, si ella no…- Dai no pudo terminar ya que un golpe en la cara lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación del comedor.

-¡Goku!- Milk se sorprendió por lo que hizo su marido.

Goku no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino hasta afuera del castillo, invocó a la nube voladora y se fueron a su hogar.

Estando en la casa no se esperó a que llegara la discusión.

-¡Explícame que fue toda esa escena que hiciste!- preguntó ella muy enojada.

-No me agrada ese sujeto-

-¡¿Y por eso lo tuviste que golpear?!-

-¡Milk! ¡Él te quería robar! ¿No lo oíste?-

-¡Goku, Dai estaba bromeando al decir eso!-

-No es cierto, vi en su mirada que hablaba en serio. Él quería robarte para que le cocinaras comida rica y yo no quería eso- dijo él con la mirada en el suelo.

Milk se quedó callada, pensando en que decir, por un momento se le vino una idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Goku.

-Goku, pero ¿por qué te enojas por eso?- necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Pues es que no quiero que solamente le cocines a él, a parte te pidió luchar, yo quiero que eso lo hagas conmigo no con él-

-Ay Goku, yo…- no pudo terminar.

-Y además… no quiero que te vayas… a mí me gusta que estés aquí conmigo, preparándome comida deliciosa, recibiéndome con una sonrisa cuando llego, que salgamos de paseo por las montañas, que me des un beso. Yo no quiero que eso lo hagas con él, de tan solo pensarlo siento una molestia muy fea dentro de mi- confesó Goku con una mirada seria y triste.

-Goku…- ella lo abrazó. –Yo no me voy a ir de tu lado, yo también quiero estar aquí contigo. Yo tampoco quiero hacer esas cosas con otro hombre que no seas tú- dijo la pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro- ella le dio un beso en la boca que él sin dudarlo correspondió hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Milk… ¿crees que… podamos hacer… eso?- preguntó el luchador con un sonrojo en su cara.

Ella tardo un poco en descifrar lo que quiso decir, pero de inmediato le llego la respuesta, así que con una sonrisa asintió. Goku al ver la afirmación no dudo en cargar a su esposa para llevarla a la habitación que compartían.

-Ah, esto tampoco quiero que lo hagas con otro hombre he-

* * *

 **Por fin lo termine. Lamento mucho el retraso, pero es que tuve algunos problemas con el capitulo jejejeje. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero hacer otra historia pronto, tengo algunas en mente, pero lo que me falta es tiempo. Hasta en la siguiente historia.**


	3. Nota de Autor

**Hola a todos.**

 **Se preguntaran que es esto, bueno pues es que me han dicho que este fanfic se parece a otro. Solo quiero aclarar que a mí no me gusta copiar los fanfics de otros. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Porque no quiero que piensen que yo soy de esos que les gusta plagiar el trabajo de otros, yo respeto mucho a los autores que se esfuerzan para realizar sus fanfics; yo también me esfuerzo para poder subir una historia que les guste para su entretenimiento y su opinión me importa mucho de verdad, es por eso que quiero aclarar esto. Me disculpo si alguno de ustedes se molestó en que este fanfic se pareciera a otro, les juro que no lo hice a propósito. Sin más que decir me despido y los invito a leer mis otras historias si quieren jejejeje, sobre todo la nueva: "Mi razón de ser diferente". Hasta pronto.**


End file.
